Lately
by Deanna Riker
Summary: Set after Endgame, Kathryn's true feelings are revealed. Angst with a happy ending- my favourite kind.


Disclaimer. Paramount is God. I do not own any of the characters yadda, yadda, yadda. I do not own the song "Lately" by Samantha Mumba. I have also changed my writing style; writing in script form was beginning to annoy me. Thanks and big hugs to my beta readers Charlotte and Gemma.

Lately.

Chakotay walked down the moonlit street. He was heading for the opening of Nelix's bistro.

It had been six months since Voyager had returned to the Alpha Quadrant. Things had changed. On Voyager they were a family, now he hardly saw any of them.

Worst of all he hadn't seen Kathryn since debriefings at Starfleet Command finished five and a half months ago.

He had also recently split up with Seven. He had realised that she was not the one he wanted, Kathryn was.

As he rounded the corner he heard Nelix announce the next song. He missed the singer's name.

The singer began to sing…

"Ooh…" 

"Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh."

It was a deep, rich, feminine voice. Chakotay thought he recognised it, but dismissed this thought. She wouldn't sing in public. Would she?

"Lately, been thinking bout you, baby, just sitting away watching the days go by."

Chakotay reached the door and entered. He looked up at the small stage at the other end of the room. Kathryn stood on the stage with a microphone in her hand.

She looked gorgeous, he thought. She looked healthy, a bit curvier than when he last saw her. She was wearing a slinky, low-cut, black dress that clung in all the right places.

"Have you ever felt the breeze hit your heart like the wind was blowing it apart?"

__

This song's a bit close for comfort, thought Chakotay.

"Has you spinning like a merry-go-round, indications of a storm touching ground.

She looked perfectly composed as usual. Maybe Chakotay was reading way too much into the lyrics.

"I wish that I could weather any storm but I guess it was a harpic from the norm, it was a day that I'll always remember, the saddest day in sweet November."

No he wasn't reading too much into the lyrics. It was November when the Admiral had told her about him and Seven. Did she mean that? He didn't think that it had bothered her, but it sure explained why she'd given him the cold shoulder since their return.

"Lately, been thinking bout you, baby, and everything you do, just sitting away watching the days go by, watching the days go by."

Why was she bearing her soul like this? Why now? Chakotay couldn't understand.

"Lately, been thinking bout you, baby, and everything you do, just sitting away watching the days go by."

What was she playing at? She had made her feelings, or lack of them, clear years ago.

"Baby, I'm on my knees, praying God help me please, bring my baby back, right back to me."

Her eyes were glistening. She was about to cry. Chakotay looked around him, no one had noticed but him.

"Oh, if loving you was right, then I don't wanna go wrong. So I drown myself in tears, sitting here singing another sad love song."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was so completely gobsmacked he missed the chorus.

"Baby I've been torn apart, I wish you hadn't broke my heart, I'm missing you babe, missing you everyday."

Kathryn was now crying her eyes out. Chakotay half expected her to run out of the door, but somehow she kept on singing.

"Lately, I've been torn apart, I wish you hadn't broke my heart, I'm missing you babe, missing you everyday."

Kathryn opened her mouth to sing again but nothing came out. She dropped the microphone and ran out, barging past anyone between her and the door.

Chakotay turned and ran after her. He went out of the door onto the street. At first he couldn't see her but then he suddenly heard the mad clonking of someone running not far away and Kathryn's sobs filled the night air.

He started to run after the noise. After a couple of minutes the noise stopped. Chakotay rounded the corner and saw that it led to a dead end. Kathryn was sat with her back to the wall, knees under her chin, sobbing uncontrollably and banging her head against the wall.

"Kathryn?" Chakotay said.

"Chakotay, is that you?" Kathryn said.

"Yeah it is, what's wrong?" he said.

"Nothing, I'm on top of the world about now." she said sarcastically.

"Fine. Will you stop banging your head? You'll hurt yourself if you're not careful." he said.

"Don't care!" she shot back.

"Well I do. Please calm down and talk to me." he said.

"Why? I don't wanna keep you from your precious Seven." she said bitterly.

"Me and Seven split up weeks ago." he said.

"That's nice." she replied.

"Kathryn tell me what's wrong. I want to help." he pleaded.

"No one can help me. I wish I'd been blown up along with the hub. Would have made things a lot easier." she said continuing to bang her head against the wall.

"You don't mean that." Chakotay countered.

"You wanna bet?!" she shot back.

"Kathryn, when did you become so bitter?" he asked sadly.

Chakotay grabbed Kathryn's head to stop her banging it anymore. He sat beside her and held her as she began to cry again.

"Kathryn, you do know that I still love you, don't you?" he said as her crying died down.

"Yeah, and I love you too." she replied.

"Really?" he asked shocked.

"Yes." she said.

Chakotay leans over and kisses Kathryn. The kiss deepens as they confirm the love between them and start a new life together. 


End file.
